Miku Sacerdotessa Neve (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850297 |no = 8381 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Secondo i racconti, nel bel mezzo di una tempesta di neve era giunta a Grand Gaia una fanciulla dalla voce meravigliosa. La giovane era emersa dal cuore della bufera intonando una canzone, e la melodia fu sufficiente a calmare la tormenta. A chi ascoltava diceva che stava cercando i suoi amici, anche se non riusciva a ricordare il loro aspetto. Grazie ai cuori gentili di coloro che la videro, iniziò un viaggio in lungo e in largo per cercarli. Presto, molti avrebbero conosciuto la sua canzone... |summon = Vieni con me! Voleremo nei cieli! |fusion = Accoglierò le loro preghiere e realizzerò i loro desideri! Mi aiuterai? |evolution = |hp_base = 5373 |atk_base = 2136 |def_base = 2297 |rec_base = 2188 |hp_lord = 7675 |atk_lord = 3051 |def_lord = 3281 |rec_lord = 3125 |hp_anima = 8567 |rec_anima = 2887 |atk_breaker = 3289 |def_breaker = 3043 |def_guardian = 3519 |atk_guardian = 2811 |hp_oracle = 7615 |rec_oracle = 3482 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 42 |ls = Volo Melodioso |lsdescription = +70% ATT e PS massimi; considerevole aumento dei danni da Scintilla; grande aumento dei danni critici ed elementali |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 100% Spark, 100% crit damage & 100% elemental weakness damage |bb = Ala di Gru delle Nevi |bbdescription = Enorme aumento della barra BB per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB durante la difesa per 3 turni; considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD a fine turno per 3 turni; leggero aumento della barra OD |bbnote = Fills 10 BC gradually, fills 10 BC when guarding, fills 400 OD points 8% instant OD fill |bbtype = Heal/Support |ccbbt = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Viaggio d’Inverno |sbbdescription = 15 attacchi di luce su tutti (danni rel. ai PS rimasti); notevole aum. ATT/DIF/REC, enorme aum. freq. colpi critici, notevole aum. ATT rel. a DIF e tutti i danni elementali x3 turni; infligge leggera vulnerab. critica/elementale x2 turni |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 80% to Def to Atk, 150% elemental weakness damage, 10% crit vulnerability & 10% elemental weakness vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Ritmo di Mille Gru |ubbdescription = 18 attacchi di luce su tutti (consuma barra BB degli alleati); enorme aum. ATT/DIF/REC x3 turni; i danni subiti ripristinano enorm. i PS x3 turni; resistenza a 1 att. KO x4 turni; enorme aum. vel. riempimento OD a fine turno x3 turni |ubbnote = +360% multiplier per gauge drained up to 5x, 300% parameter boost, heals 100% of damage taken, 100% chance of resisting 1 KO & fills 800 OD points |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~3000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Armonia Pura |esdescription = Annulla le anomalie di stato; aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB/UBB; +10% a tutti i parametri di tutti gli alleati |esnote = |eseffect =* |bb1=* * * * |bb10=* * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * * * per 4 turni |evointo = 850298 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 750122 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Ottenibile durante la collaborazione 9 - 23 Febbraio 2018, 16:00 CET |rare = 2 |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Snow Miku 7 }}